


Dire au revoir

by Isa_Faradien



Category: House M.D.
Genre: One Shot, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[TRADUCTION] [OS] Parfois, la chose la plus difficile à faire est de dire au revoir...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dire au revoir

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Saying Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/86930) by aszecsei. 



> Cet OS est la traduction de la fanfiction « Saying Goodbye » postée par aszecsei sur le site Fanfiction.net.

Il boitait dans la chambre, les gants aux mains, la regardant avec des yeux durs. « Vous avez appelé. »  
Elle essaya de le regarder, mais son cou ne voulait pas coopérer. Elle pouvait à peine secouer la tête affirmativement.  
Il soupira et s'affala sur une chaise, posant sa tête sur son bras, et la regarda. « Mauvaise journée ? »  
« J'ai connu mieux. »  
Il hocha la tête. Les pauses devenaient plus longues ; elle savait ce qu'elle avait à demander, mais le faire était... difficile.  
« Je suis prête », finit-elle par dire.  
« Je sais », fut sa réponse. Il se releva et attrapa la poche de perfusion intraveineuse à côté du lit. « Je prenais les médicaments lorsque vous avez appelé. »  
Il glissa l'aiguille dans le tube de la perfusion et y vida le contenu de la seringue.  
« Vous vous sentirez juste glisser », lui dit-il, même si elle le savait déjà. « Comme si vous vous endormiez. »  
« Merci de... faire ça », lui dit-elle, avec seulement une légère pause dans sa phrase.  
« Vous avez été un bon médecin », lui dit-il. « Tout comme moi... Sauf que vous pouviez vous permettre de faire preuve de compassion. Je n'ai jamais pu. »  
« Je n'ai jamais été aussi intelligente que vous », le contredit-elle. « Vous avez toujours eu le diagnostic brillant de dernière minute. J'ai tué un homme et son chien. » Ses lèvres se haussèrent légèrement, et son bras tressauta.  
« Je suis vieux », déclara-t-il simplement. « Mais même si vous n'étiez pas un casse-tête... Je vous ai toujours aimée. »  
Elle a simplement hoché la tête, et la laissa retomber en arrière. Elle pouvait voir son visage alors qu'il se tenait au-dessus d'elle, le regard vieux et usé... et puis elle l'a vue. Du coin de son œil, une seule larme coula. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi c'était si important, mais elle avait forcé sa main à se lever pour attraper cette larme dans sa chute.  
« Merci », dit-elle enfin, et il savait qu'elle n'avait pas dit ça parce qu'il était venu la tuer, ou même parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, mais pour cette déchirure, cette seule larme qu'il avait versée pour elle.  
« De rien », répondit-il, mais il ne savait si elle avait entendu, son moniteur cardiaque bipa et afficha une ligne parfaitement plate. Il enleva ses gants, se retourna, et de dirigea vers la porte. Il aurait des ennuis à cause des médicaments manquants, mais il pourrait toujours prétexter son addiction ; personne n'avait jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention à la dose qu'il prenait.

Il se tenait au-dessus de sa tombe, le froid jouant affreusement avec la douleur de sa jambe. Il ne croyait pas en l'au-delà, c'était certain, mais en regardant la pierre froide avec son nom dessus, ses pensées pour elle se firent plus claires.  
Elle avait été brillante mais condamnée, sa génétique mettant une limite à ses capacités dès le début, mais elle avait pris le temps qu'il lui restait et avait tout fait pour le vivre au mieux. Ceux autour d'elle, qui avaient le temps de vivre, n'avaient pas apprécié, ne se sentaient pas poussés à devenir les meilleurs qu'ils pouvaient être, et ne le feraient jamais. Il se sont contentés de ce qu'ils étaient.  
Sa main se baissa pour toucher les deux chiffres qu'il avait lui-même sculptés sur la pierre tombale, à la grande colère du personnel du cimetière.  
Remy Hadley était officiellement écrit sur la pierre, mais pour House elle serait toujours Numéro 13.


End file.
